Espíritu navideño
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Viktor descansaba plácidamente cuando a su hogar llegaron los tres espíritus navideños: ágape, eros y el katsudon.


**Espíritu navideño**

 _Por sverige Susan_

Las noticias habían anunciado una tormenta acompañada de unos gélidos -25 grados en la silenciosa ciudad de San Petersburgo. Ni siquiera el nadador más valiente se atrevería a cortar un pedazo de hielo del lago más cercano y echar un pequeño chapuzón.

El invierno era palpable en el aroma a galletas de jengibre y vino caliente mientras que la soledad de la noche se veía corrompida por el golpeteo de las ramas en el frágil cristal que daba vista a la avenida principal de la ciudad. Las ventanas eran tan translucidas que parecía que flotasen en el aire, solo aferradas a la pared por un pequeño trozo de fierro en las orillas. Cuando veía más allá el delgado cristal, los edificios parecían una pintura cubierta por un velo grueso de nieve con nubes esponjosas haciendo presencia en el fondo.

Frotó sus manos y sopló una tibia ráfaga hacia ellas pero el frío seguía presente e imposible de eliminar. Cargó unos pedazos de leña y los depositó en la chimenea. Se acurrucó junto a su preciado poodle a disfrutar la calidez de una frazada de peluche y el esponjoso pelaje de Makkachin. El cantar de la leña quemada lo arrullaba con el pasar de los segundos y la suave respiración de su fiel acompañante era adornada por la danza lenta del fuego.

—Merry Kurismas, Viktor —Susurró alguien con suavidad.

El patinador abrió los ojos con un claro susto reflejado en sus ojos turquesa.

Frente a él un pequeño niño regordete sostenía una bolsa de galletas de jengibre y un ramo de rosas. Vestía una kigurumi de cerdito y sonreía dulcemente. Sospechaba que el color rojizo de sus mejillas no era causado precisamente por el reflejo del fuego.

Viktor sintió como sus hombros descendían al instante y una sonrisa se hacía presente en las comisuras de sus labios. Makkachin había desaparecido de su lado y ahora dejaba ver su esponjosa pancita y un movimiento de una patita causado por las cosquillas que le hacía el pequeño niño.

—¿Quién eres pequeño?

Makkachin giró al momento, descontento visible al ser interrumpida su rascada de pancita.

—Y-yo ¡soy el espíritu de ágape! —Confesó al mismo tiempo en que sus dedos índices se encontraban en un juego de nerviosismo.

Viktor soltó una risa divertida, pero sincera.

—Muy bien espíritu de ágape, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita?

Ojos marrones se encontraron con su mirada y el brillo de mil estrellas resplandeció dentro de ellos.

—He venido a dejarte estos regalos —Sonrió con timidez, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el peli plata. Una sonrisa encantadora se dibujó en aquellos labios rosados.

—Muchas gracias — Tomó los obsequios con cuidado, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el aroma a rosas silvestres.

— ¿Cómo has podido conseguir rosas en esta época del año?"

Pero a su pregunta solo había silencio.

Al abrir los ojos Makkachin rascaba la alfombra donde antes yacía una silueta delicada. Miró desconcertado al ramo de rosas en sus manos, aun frescas y con aroma a primavera que rompía con la monotonía del invierno.

Una fuerte ventisca golpeó el cristal de la sala y la ventana se abrió de súbito, haciendo que las cortinas enloquecieran retorcidas por el frío. Corrió a cerrar la ventana, los copos de nieve ya caían en la alfombra antes de derretirse por el calor de la chimenea.

Se aseguró cerrar correctamente esa vez y cuando resonó el click del seguro sintió un aliento tibio en su nuca.

—Viktor

Una mano viajó lentamente por su torso hasta detenerse en su abdomen bajo. Pasó saliva en un ritual que pareció el más ruidoso de todos. Aquellos dedos trabajaban con maestría los dientes metálicos del cierre de su pantalón mientras que los labios a su espalda depositaban besos sobre cualquier pedazo de piel que se encontrara en su camino.

El ruso cerró los ojos, llevado a la relajación por un sutil perfume de vino tinto y arándanos.

—Soy el espíritu de eros —Susurró lentamente aquel ser a sus espaldas—He venido a hacerte mío.

Viktor se estremeció. Una lengua traviesa jugaba con su lóbulo derecho succionando una y otra vez, una mano en su masculinidad y otra en su trasero. Un torrente de emociones acumulado en cada vello de su piel atendido por tan pasional talento. Soltó un gemido, sintiendo como algo dentro de sus pantalones se alzaba hacia el techo.

El viejo reloj suizo de su cuarto marcó doce campanadas con un canto puntual y metálico que hizo eco por todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a sus oídos.

La electricidad de aquellas manos se desvaneció en un instante, pero sus consecuencias perduraron a través de una respiración agitada y un miembro palpitante anhelado atención. Su pecho subía y bajaba incontables veces mientras su boca permanecía semi abierta, absorbiendo algo de aire para sus pulmones vacíos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, bañados en sorpresa y sobresalto. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando la habitación de aquella visión pero en cambio encontró una habitación pintada de naranja por la palpitante luz de la chimenea.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos que detuvieron su andar al otro lado de la puerta. Un juego de llaves amenizó entonces la noche. Pasó la llave por la cerradura sin éxito un par de veces hasta que la correcta obtuvo un click aprobatorio y se abrió la entrada.

—Viktor, ya regresé—Anunció desde la entrada.

Yuuri cargaba varias bolsas mientras titiritaba de frío. Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la cocina y depositar la carga sobre una mesa. El alivio llegó de inmediato a sus adoloridos brazos, que cayeron a sus costados como si estuvieran hechos de trapo.

—No pensé que tardaría tanto, es imposible usar el transporte público con tanta nieve—Confesó, limpiando el sudor que se deslizaba por su frente— Tuve que caminar desde el súper mercado hasta aquí, pero la buena noticia es que encontré todos los ingredientes.

El peli plata corrió a su lado, asegurándose de ayudar al japonés a remover la ropa mojada de su tembloroso cuerpo. Deslizó su cardigan beige fuera de la mano izquierda de Yuuri y observó con devoción el brillo dorado que resplandecía con el reflejo de la luz de la calle. Un precioso anillo alojado en una mano delgada y delicada lo saludó en una visión casta.

—S dnyom rozhdyeniya, Viktor.

En un instante sus rostros estaban cercanos. Un sonrojo atravesó las mejillas de Yuuri. Viktor había observado la situación incontables veces y como su entrenador podía predecir que en tres segundos el japonés pondría sus manos tratando de alejarlo. Antes de que eso sucediera depositó un toque ligero y superficial a través de los tersos labios de su prometido. Entonces succionó aquel pequeño fragmento de piel entre su boca, humedeciéndolo en un cálido tacto. Los párpados de ambos se unieron entonces, cubriendo con recelo la visión.

Su aliento se desvaneció con el tiempo y sus labios no se despegaron hasta que una necesidad humana aclamó el acto de respirar. El brillo de los oscuros orbes manifestaba sorpresa que obligó al peli plata a sonreír con devoción.

Sus grandes manos descendieron desde la nuca hasta la espalda de Yuuri, marcando cada línea y vacío con precisión. Nuevos caminos fueron dibujados hasta llegar al fin de su toneada espalda. Viktor masajeó los hombros del japonés, quien se limitó a dejar salir un gemido tímido, fugaz y casi inaudible.

Su cabellera fue desenredada entre los largos e incontenibles dedos de Viktor, quienes se deslizaban delicadamente entre cada mechón, cada delgado cabello así como la brisa entre los pétalos de cada flor.

Los ingredientes de la cena cayeron estruendosamente al piso cuando se encontraron con un pie de Yuuri, quien trataba de zafarse de la situación en un momento de duda.

El peli plata sonrió con sus ojos tornándose de un azul más oscuro. Tomó a su prometido de la cintura y lo levantó en una cargada perfecta y elegante.

—Vi-Viktor… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Disfrutar de un delicioso katsudon.

Aquellos ojos marrones mostraron su tenue brillo con temor.

—Makkachin, ¡ayúdame por favor!—Suplicó Yuuri, moviendo brazos y piernas con suma desesperación.

El aludido corrió detrás de su dueño, ladrando tras cada sonido de exclamación que soltaba el japonés.

—Hoy no Makkachin, tendrás que dormir en el sillón—Habló el peli plata, deteniendo a su fiel amigo al intentar seguirlo.

Makkachin soltó una queja apenas audible, cortada por el rechinido de la puerta de la habitación principal.

* * *

 **S dnyom rozhdyeniya= Feliz cumpleaños en ruso.**

 **Reviews, por favor :D**


End file.
